wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition
|Image file = Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Front (Stock Photo).png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = Milton Bradley|Row 2 title = Type|Row 2 info = Memory|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 3+|Row 4 title = Players|Row 4 info = 1 or more|Row 5 title = Release date|Row 5 info = 2008}}Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition is a [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] memory board game made by Milton Bradley. Summary '"WOW! WOW!, IT'S PLAYTIME!' ''Wow! This MEMORY® game is all about FUN, starring your favorite friends from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy: inventive Widget, clever Walden and, of course, happy-go-lucky Wubbzy! See how many matching pairs you can find! And since it's simple to learn and quick to set up MEMORY® adds more play to playtime." Contents * 72 Picture Cards (36 Pairs) * 1 Storage Tray * Instruction Manual (In English and Spanish) Setup After punching out all of the die-cut cards from the cardboard sheets, the game takes two steps to put together. One of which is an easier version of the previous step, used for beginners. # On a flat surface, mix the cards and spread them facedown. # With all 72 cards flipped and placed in a 9x8 position, remove one and set it out of play without revealing it. Doing so will help prevent a tie and create an odd number of matches with the rest of the set cards. # For beginners, use only 36 cards, or 18 pairs, in a 6x6 position. The tray is used for storing cards to prevent them from being damaged. Here's How to Play! Starting with the youngest, each player must take turns, rotating to the left, and turn over any two cards over to reveal their pictures. They must be turned over so all of the players can see them. A Match If a player has two of the same cards turned over, he/she makes a match and that player takes those cards and puts them in front of him/her. As long as there's a match, the player can keep taking turns until he/she flips over two cards that aren't identical.. A Miss When the two flipped cards aren't the same, the player misses and his/her turn ends. The players must try to remember which cards were flipped over to take advantage of getting matches ahead of time. When all of the cards are removed from the playing field and all possible matches are made, the game is over. Winning The player with the most pairs of cards wins. Solo Play Used for practice, one player can play with the same setup by him/herself and count how many turns it takes to match all of the cards. The player can use any numbers of pairs and not have to remove a card. Gallery Box Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Front (Stock Photo).png|Front (Stock Image) Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Front.png|Front Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Back.png|Back Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Top Side.png|Top Side Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Left and Right Sides.png|Left and Right Sides Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Bottom Side.png|Bottom Side Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Box, Interior Sides.png|Interior Sides Contents Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Manual, English Side.png|Manual, English Side Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Manual, Spanish Side.png|Manual, Spanish Side Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Card Tray.jpg|Card Tray Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Blue Card Sets.jpg|Blue Card Sets Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Purple Card Sets.jpg|Purple Card Sets Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Yellow Card Sets.jpg|Yellow Card Sets Memory Game Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Edition - Back of Card Sets.jpg|Back of Card Sets Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:2008